


Home Again

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: felicity comes home from the hospital to the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

Felicity rolled her chair towards the apartment door, “Are your hands where they aren’t supposed to be again?” she asked.

Oliver pulled his hands away from the wheelchair for the third time, “Uh… no,” he mumbled. 

She turned around and narrowed her eyes at him, “I know you want to help, but I need to do this by myself.” 

Felicity was tired and sore. This was the first time being home since Darhk sent her the lovely gift of several bullets through her torso. Her back ached from where the surgeons went in. She was emotionally drained, but she was doing her best not to show it. 

She wheeled up to the door, but was just a little too far away from the door to open it. She tried to go forward, but moved a little too fast and bumped into the door. Her chair bounced off of it and rolled backwards a few inches. 

“God dammit,” she muttered under her breath. 

Oliver fiddled with his fingers nervously as he watched her. 

She inched forward this time and leaned forward as much as she could with the key. She shoved it in and turned hearing that familiar click. Felicity let out a huff of air and turned the knob. That had taken way more energy than she had expected.

She went forward into the apartment and worked her way into the living room. 

“Is there anything I can get you?” Oliver asked as he closed and locked the door. 

Felicity didn’t want him to dote on her, but she was in need of water and the kitchen seemed like miles away. She let out a long sigh, “Water please.” 

He nodded and went into the kitchen to grab her a bottle. He practically jogged into the living room and handed it to her, “Here you go.” 

“Thank you,” Felicity mumbled. 

She really wondered if she was going to get used to this. Her arms were starting to protest having to move the wheels constantly. She knew she just needed to practice, but still it seemed like such a daunting task. It had been such a pain in the ass just to get in the building. There were stairs up front, but at least there had been an elevator to get to their apartment. She just didn’t want to deal with the stairs to get to her room later that night. 

She took a drink of her water and set the bottle on the coffee table. Oliver quickly moved it so that it was sitting on a coaster. “Really?” she asked with an amused smirk.

Oliver pouted at her, “I just don’t want rings.” 

Felicity shook her head, “You’re too cute.” 

She started to pull away from him and wheel around the couch. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m practicing,” she said with a soft breath. 

Felicity was exhausted, but she was determined to get better at this. She started towards the dining room, but as she tried to get around their large table she ran into one of the chairs. She backed up and promptly smacked into the window. 

“Dammit,” Felicity gave a frustrated sigh. 

“You don’t have to do this now. You shouldn’t. You should be resting instead. Please,” Oliver pleaded. 

“I don’t want to rest,” she inched her way around the table as she spoke. 

“I know that you’re tired,” he walked around the other side of the table to meet her. 

Felicity tried, she _really_ tried, to get past him, but her wheelchair went over his right foot. Oliver let out a hiss of pain and quickly stepped back as soon as she was off of him. 

“Oh god. I’m so sorry!” Felicity slammed the lock down on the chair. “I didn’t mean to. Did I break anything? Are you going to lose a nail? I’m so sorry,” she squeaked out the last three words quietly. 

Oliver wiggled his toes inside of his shoe, “Nope not broken. Probably just bruised.” 

“I’ll rest now,” she said still very quiet. 

Felicity unlocked the chair and went back towards the living room. Oliver stepped out of her way and followed behind her this time. 

“Do you want to go upstairs?” he asked. “It’s probably more comfortable than the couch.” 

She sighed again and thought about it for a moment, “Okay,” she relented. 

She parked her chair near the stairs and waited for him to come around. Oliver bent down and scooped her up into his arms. She let out the softest sigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel the exhaustion settling into her bones. The warmth of his body quickly surrounded her. Her eyelids began to feel heavy. 

“Get some sleep,” Oliver whispered as he started up the stairs. 

Felicity was so worn out from everything that had happened as soon as she closed her eyes she began to drift off to sleep in Oliver’s arms.


End file.
